


The One After The Anniversary Concert

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couple Fight, Established Relationship, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, and a bit of dark Harry, not really haha, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"That's what I'm talking about. We love love here. We just love it (...) Thanks for being with us for your ANNIVERSARY!"</i> </p><p>Harry talks to a couple on stage about their wedding anniversary on September 28th.</p><p>Louis wishes he had talked about their own wedding anniversary instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One After The Anniversary Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after their concert on September 28th (obviously) and it was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKyaovDWxdI) :D

"Thank you, London! Have a great night, take care!"

Those were Harry’s last words before bowing to the crowd along with the other 3 boys. He then blew kisses to the crowd and thanked them again in praying hands before heading backstage, where the other three were already. He ran to the green room and before he could take off his earpiece properly and actually step inside the room, Louis was already standing 2 centimeters from his face.

"The fuck, Harold?"

"What?" Harry looked confused and even though Louis didn’t block his view, he lifted his head up a little to try to look at the other two in the room to see if they knew what Louis was talking about.

Liam and Niall only shrugged their shoulders.

"You had to talk to that couple?" Louis raised one eyebrow, intensively looking to Harry.

"Oh, so we’re talking about  _this."_ Harry stepped aside trying to walk into the room and sit on the couch, but Louis followed his step, still standing in front of him.

"Of course I am, bloody hell, I am!" He raised both his arms, then let them down, impatiently.

"It was their anniversary, they deserved it…" Harry casually put his hands on Louis’s shoulder, making him stay steady while he moved away and finally could walk inside the room. Louis let out a sigh but followed Harry around.

"But today?" Louis stood in front of Harry while the tall one sat on the couch.

Liam and Niall were by the table, eating some fruits. Niall poked Liam, who was too entertained peeling a banana, making him pay attention to the other two talking.

"This is gonna be interesting, mate," Niall remarked, letting out a small laugh.

"What’s wrong with today? I don’t see anything wrong with today. Actually, today was the perfect day, if you are really asking me," Harry said, throwing one of his arms on the backrest of the couch, and finally taking off his sound equipment with the other.

"Yeah, the perfect day to make the fans go crazy and make a big fuss about it!" Louis shook his head, running one of his hands on his fringe.

"As if they weren’t already doing it since yesterday!" Harry laughed ironically. "You should’ve known it, since you were well awake this morning to check twitter and let them know you hadn’t slept at all!" The long-haired winked at Louis, who just rolled his eyes. "And you thought  _that_  wouldn’t make them go nuts."

"That’s completely different, there’s nothing to read into that tweet!"

"Yeah, no, of course not. You followed PR’s orientations very well, love. Talking about not getting any sleep on this exact day!"

Harry got up and walked right in front of Louis, subtly touching Louis’ cheek with his palm.

"I did no wrong with that tweet, Harry," Louis quickly slapped Harry’s hand, "but you, on the contrary, went full on talking about wedding anniversaries, emphasizing it was a  _freaking anniversary_! I am actually surprised Paul is not here already to give us a fucking lecture!" Louis watched Harry walk to the table where Liam and Niall was, ready to eat some fruits himself. 

Louis hands were tensed up, his knuckles getting white. He couldn’t believe Harry didn’t care at all about this situation.

"I honestly give two shits about what Paul has to say about this and if I had the chance I would have just fucking said it: HEY EVERYBODY DO YOU KNOW WHO ELSE’S ANNIVERSARY IS IT TODAY?" Harry grabbed a banana and started impersonating himself on stage, holding the fruit as a microphone and throwing his hands in the air and pointing back and forth between himself and Louis.

"Well, you should’ve then!" Louis said, irritated, turning his face away from Harry.

And that was when it hit the tall boy. That was when it hit him that Louis wasn’t pissed off because of what Harry had said, but actually, it was what he hadn’t. He knew that boy damn well to know he didn’t care about what people, the fans or their manager would say about what happened on stage. But he cared about all the little things Harry did on stage for him and only for him. And that night, when the anniversary speech wasn’t about them, he should’ve known Louis would feel like this.

"I would’ve if you and Lima here weren’t too busy playing with each other," he remarked, throwing the banana back on the table, kind feeling offended that Louis thought he hadn’t considered doing anything like that.

"Oi! Cut me some slack, lads!" Liam answered back, slapping Harry on the stomach. "I have nothing to do with your little husbandly fight! If you wanted to bloody kiss each other on stage, I wouldn’t be the one to object to it!"

Louis was shocked to hear what came out of Harry’s mouth.

"You freaking know that my shenanigans with Payno are for pure entertainment." Louis turned to face Liam. "No offense, bro."

"None taken, but that doesn’t mean I won’t get revenge on that freaking water fight tomorrow, watch out," Liam said finishing his banana and throwing the skin over Niall’s head.

Louis gave him the finger and turned back to Harry.

"But I guess you actually didn’t do it because you were too busy being cuddly with Niall..."

"Wow there, I’m with Liam here," the Irish boy said, taking off the banana skin that had fallen on his blondish locks and throwing it on the garbage can near the table. "You guys leave us out of it. You bloody know we are just doing what we are supposed to do! And you better stop this nonsense fight before Paul gets here…"

"Shush, Niall," Harry said, sticking his arm to Niall and pointing him his index finger indicating him to be quiet. "This actually isn’t about you, any of you. This is about Louis being a little arsehole because he wanted me to have said it was our anniversary!"

"Are you out of your stupid mind, Styles?" The surprise look on his face gave him away. He didn’t want Harry to notice it. He didn’t even want to fight about it to begin with. But Harry would always turn the situation around. And now he didn’t want to admit it either. He had to defend his ego. "This is in no way close to what I’m saying…"

"Oh isn’t it? You’ve never been jealous of Niall before and today you decide to make a big deal out of it..." Harry started walking back close to Louis, not taking his eyes off him.

"This is not…" Louis was stepping back, trying not to let Harry get closer.

"Just admit it, Lou. You wanted me to out us today. You wanted me to have kissed the hell out of you on that fucking stage, just like you wish every damn concert," Harry continued to walk towards the small one, already with almost no space between them. His face had an intimidating look.

"I…" Louis almost tripped over the couch, but managed to sat there without making himself a bigger idiot than he had already portrayed.

"You wish  _this_  is what I had done, Louis…" Harry was leaning over Louis now, his face almost glued to Louis’ and his body now hovering him.

The pair of blue eyes met the green ones for a second and before Louis could catch a breath, Harry kissed him, both his hands now on Louis’s cheeks, strongly holding his face.

Louis could feel the cold touch of Harry’s rings on his skin and a shiver ran through his body. It was not like they hadn’t kissed previously on that day, that was not the case at all, but every time Harry acted like he could dominate Louis and control the whole situation, Louis’ walls would go down and that manly and fearless image he was trying to hold would vanish.

"Oh no, not again!" Niall said, letting out a sigh. "Haven’t you lads shagged enough already this morning? It’s not like you can’t wait until we get out of the arena…"

"Shut it, Horan!" Louis said breaking up the kiss. Harry gave him a very unsatisfied look, still holding Louis face in his hands. "If you don’t wanna watch it, just get the fuck out."

"Guys, I don’t wanna, hmm, interrupt this beautiful, beautiful moment, but Paul will come in any minute now…" Liam started talking but Harry deadly looked at him.

"Then watch the fucking door, Payne!" Harry shouted and Liam and Niall got up in a jolt and ran to the door laughing.

Harry looked back at Louis, who had a malicious grin on his face.

"This is what you wanted all along, wasn’t it?" Harry settled his body on top of Louis.

"Can’t say it wasn’t," Louis laughed and Harry leaned in for a kiss but stopped a second before, to contemplate Louis’ face.

"Happy anniversary, you fool." He said with a sweet smile.

"Cut off the clinginess and let’s get down to it, Styles," Louis said, pushing Harry’s body off him, making him fall on the couch on his back. "I have no intentions of getting any sleep again tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Larry fic ahaha. 
> 
> I posted it on tumblr a while ago and now I decided to post it here.
> 
> Anyway, I’ll stop blabbering now. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it :)
> 
> Comments are very welcome!  
> xx
> 
> Follow on tumblr: [perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com)
> 
> ps: I only put Paul as their manager because I have no fucking clue who it was or who it is now lol but it’s not that important anyway.


End file.
